Cassiopeia/Background
Lore |disp_name = Cassiopeia Du Couteau |render = |gender = Female |race = Cursed human |birthplace = Noxus |residence = Shurima |occupation = Noxus Noblewoman |faction = Noxus, Shurima |friends = Katarina, Renekton, Xerath |rivals = Azir, Nasus, Sivir |related = Shurima Ascension }} Lore= Cassiopeia is a terrifying creature - half woman, half snake - whose slightest glance brings death. The youngest daughter of one of Noxus' most influential families, she was once a beautiful and cunning temptress capable of manipulating the hardest heart. Transformed by the venom of an ancient Shuriman tomb guardian, she continues to serve Noxian interests as she always has, just in a more... visceral way. Descent Into The Tomb :Narrated by , "The tragic fall of Shurima was nothing comparing to the tragedy of it's rise from the grave. In a market at the edge of a desert. A stranger appears. , a noblewoman from Noxus looking to hire a guide to take her to the fabled lost city. But not just any guide, she hires a owner of a legendary blade, the mercenary called . Sivir gathers her band of sell-swords and set out in to the desert to find the very bones of Shurima. Five days beneath the broiling sun a scout spots towers juddering upwards and a stairway leading underground. They climb down, into the darkness. Ancient treasures gleam in the torch-light, even Sivir is astonished of the grandeur of the ruins. Her men head deeper in only to stumble into traps and be eviscerated. Sivir is stunned with horror, but Cassiopeia does not flinch. She sees only the statue of a huge serpent silently guarding the door to the tomb of the Emperors and smiles. The ancient weapon is a key. Cassiopeia betrays Sivir. She picks up Sivir's blade, puts it into the lock. The guardians curse is triggered. The stone serpent comes alive. Tt pings Cassiopeia into it's jaws, the venom sears her flesh like acid. The Tomb door opens. emerges, the brother I loved & locked away, twisted beyond insanity, followed by an architect of his torment. My failure is complete. Sivir drags herself away, life blood flooding from her wound and then succumbs to darkness..." |-| Old Lore= While her sister has always been the most celebrated member of the household, the Du Couteau family has a long history of service to Noxus. It has often been said that no soldier has ever been as fortunate as General Du Couteau to have been graced with daughters. His youngest, Cassiopeia - despite lacking her sister's killer instincts - was equally renowned in at court for her stately character and elegance. Cunning as she was beautiful, the temptress could never be found far from the arm of any foreign dignitary, her wiles prying secrets from the lips of even the most wary attaché. With the Noxian barbarian pacification campaign having ground to a standstill, Cassiopeia had set her sights on a diplomat from a tribe of the Freljord region. Thinking him an easy mark, the scheming seductress set about beguiling him. He refused to confide in her, however, until she swore an oath of secrecy upon his sword - a strange weapon with a serpentine curve to the blade. Once her tryst was over, Cassiopeia provisioned her father with information regarding the barbarian resistance. As she divulged this intelligence, a wave of revulsion washed over her. She screamed in agony as her silky skin hardened to scales, her lustrous hair thickened to leather, and her manicured fingernails sharpened to claws. Dazed, she fell upon a group of horrified servants, rending them limb from limb in a heartbeat. When it was over the blood soaked figure was no longer the ravishing jewel of the Noxian court, but a horror trapped somewhere between woman and serpent. Unable to serve in her traditional capacity, Cassiopeia departed for the League, continuing her service to Noxus on the Field of Justice. }} Quotes Live= ;Upon selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Joke * * * ;Taunt * * * ;Taunting an enemy * * * ;Taunting an enemy * * * ;Upon beginning a game of Ascension * * ;Upon becoming ascended * * ;When a nearby ally becomes ascended * * ;Upon victory in a game of Ascension * * * * ;Upon placing a * * * ;Upon purchasing * ;Upon casting * * * |-| Old= ;Upon selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * ;'Taunt''' * * ;'Joke''' * * ;Laugh * * * * Co-op vs. AI Responses '''Match start' *"I just can't wait to face you." Player team victory *"GG!" Player team defeat * "I'll keep an eye out for you next time." Special *"Show me your skills, Katarina!" League Judgement Development * Cassiopeia was designed by Brackhar. Cassiopeia OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Splash Art Cassiopeia OriginalSkin old2.jpg|2nd Classic Splash Art Cassiopeia DesperadaSkin.jpg|1st Desperada Splash Art Cassiopeia SirenSkin old.jpg|1st Siren Splash Art Cassiopeia SirenSkin.jpg|2nd Siren Splash Art Cassiopeia_Render_old.png|Old Cassiopeia Render Ironstylus Cassiopeiasketch.jpg|Cassiopeia sketch Champion Sneak Peek Announcement made in the Sneak Peek by ByronicHero:Champion Sneak Peek: Cassiopeia, the Serpent's Embrace at LeagueofLegends.com Sometimes here at Riot Games we get pulled in a lot of different directions. League of Legends summoners are a diverse group and it's a tough job to satisfy everyone's personal taste. Some people love horrid, terrifying monsters; some love ravishing, beautiful women; some gallant, spinning knights, and still others pint-sized fighting terrors. Now, since there are so many passionate summoners out there, we've decided to make this latest champion breaks down the barriers that separate these enthusiasts. Allow me to present the fruits of those labors: Cassiopeia, the Serpent's Embrace. Whether you're a fan of maidens or monsters, this champion is sure to satisfy. Unless, of course, you're gun shy about ladies with scales, fangs, claws, and deadly, poisonous liquids. Then the two of you might need a little couples therapy. Previous Innate | }} Patch history ** Cassiopeia permanently gains a stack of Aspect of the Serpent for: *** Poisoning an enemy champion (per second) *** Killing a poisoned unit *** Casting Twin Fang on an enemy champion. ** A maximum of 400 stacks can be held, and grants different bonuses based on the current amount: *** 5% increased ability power. Twin Fang now heals Cassiopeia for 6 / 8 / 10 / 12 / 16 *** 10% increased ability power and gains 25% cooldown reduction. *** 30% increased ability power. * ** New ability animation. ** AP scaling reduced to from . ** Bonus movement speed changed to 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 % from 15 / 17.5 / 20 / 22.5 / 25%. ** Cooldown increased to 4 seconds from 3. ** Mana cost changed to 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 from 35 / 45 / 55 / 65 / 75. ** Delay increased to 0.65 seconds from 0.6. * ** Base damage reduced to 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 per second from 25 / 35 / 45 / 55 / 65. ** AP scaling reduced to per second from . ** Slow increased to 25 / 30 / 35 / 40 / 45 % from 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 / 35 %. ** Cooldown reduced to 14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 seconds from 15 at all ranks. ** Mana cost reduced to 40 / 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 from 70 / 80 / 90 / 100 / 120. * ** Base damage changed to 55 / 80 / 105 / 130 / 155 from 50 / 85 / 120 / 155 / 190. ** AP scaling changed to from at all ranks. ** Mana cost reduced to 30 / 45 / 60 / 75 / 90 from 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 / 90. ** Killing an enemy with Twin Fang will restore 30 / 45 / 60 / 75 / 90 . ** Significantly improved poison-detection for the purposes of on-hit cooldown reduction (like, really significantly). *** This includes detecting if the target is poisoned on-cast, meaning the cooldown can be reduced before you've even damaged the enemy. * ** Base damage reduced to 150 / 250 / 350 from 200 / 325 / 450. ** AP scaling reduced to from . ** Cooldown reduced to 120 / 110 / 100 seconds from 130 / 120 / 110. V4.15: * (Twisted Treeline only) ** Base magic damage per seconds reduced to from . *** Max. potential magic damage reduced to from . V4.5: * Stats ** Base armor increased to 15.5 from 11.5. V3.12: * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from . * (Twisted Treeline only) ** Movement speed boost reduced to from . * (Twisted Treeline only) ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . V3.7: * ** Now counts as a single target spell for the sake of items like . V1.0.0.152: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 335 from 310. V1.0.0.134: * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . * ** Fixed a bug where its slow was not stacking with many other slows in the game. * ** Damage reduced to from . V1.0.0.122: * ** Now grants persistent vision in the area where cast instead of only at the moment it was cast. V1.0.0.115: * ** Cast animation sped up. * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Range increased to 850 from 700 (effect now roughly matches the particle). ** Cast animation sped up. ** Cooldown reduction with rank is now reflected in the levelup tooltip. ** It will target enemies that move in/out of the area during the cast time more accurately. V1.0.0.111: * General ** Updated tooltips. V1.0.0.110: * ** Range increased to 700 from 675. V1.0.0.108: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 310 from 305. * ** Movement speed buff duration increased to 3 seconds from 2. * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . * ** Slow increased to 60% at all ranks from . ** Cooldown changed to seconds from 120 at all ranks. V1.0.0.107: Added. (Original Stats) * (Innate) ** After casting an ability any subsequent abilities cast will cost 10% less for 5 seconds. This ability stacks up to 5 times. * (Q) ** Cassiopeia blasts an area with a delayed high damage poison, granting her increased Movement Speed if she hits a champion. * (W) ** Cassiopeia releases a cloud of poison, lightly damaging and slowing any enemy that happens to pass through it. * (E) Cassiopeia lets loose a damaging attack at her target. If the target is poisoned the cooldown of this spell is refreshed. * (Ultimate) ** Cassiopeia releases a swirl of magical energy from her eyes, stunning any enemies in front of her that are facing her and slowing any others with their back turned. }} References cs:Cassiopeia/Příběh de:Cassiopeia/Background fr:Cassiopeia/Historique pl:Cassiopeia/historia sk:Cassiopeia/Background Category:Champion backgrounds Category:Champion judgements